


We've Known Each Other For So Long (Your Heart's Been Aching But You're Too Shy To Say It)

by revenblue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, I had to give them a Dirk-free first kiss, Kissing, M/M, POV Second Person, Pillow & Blanket Forts, The Homestuck Epilogues, implications of politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: "Please. Webothknow there's nothingironicabout a blanket fort."





	We've Known Each Other For So Long (Your Heart's Been Aching But You're Too Shy To Say It)

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many feelings about the epilogue, y'all.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" you say, around the armful of blankets he'd told you to carry. The latest in a series of them, scouring the entire hive for soft bedding.

In front of you, he snorts, not even turning around. Not that he can, he's carrying more than you are. "Because, asshole, you suggested this bullshit human custom of yours and didn't even have the decency to, fucking, 'make it hapen' yourself, leaving it all up to _me_. Also fuck you for implying I can't make a good human 'blanket fort'."

You quirk your lip in a smile. That's your best bro for you. He may be constantly ranting, but he's always entertaining about it. You could watch him all day, and quite frankly, you _have_.

Adjusting your grip, you lengthen your, hah, _strides_ , easily catching up with his tiny legs. "Would it help if I told you I meant it ironically?" You tilt your head at him at that, with your trademark blank Strider stare, all traces of your smile gone.

He scoffs. "Please. We _both_ know there's nothing _ironic_ about a blanket fort. How many of your earth movies have you made me watch, again?"

"You've got me there."

Bumping his shoulder with your own, you move past him, to where a worryingly large pile of pillows sits in the middle of the living room.

* * *

Building the blanket fort proceeds about as expected, the two of you shooting the shit while you settle back into a familiar rhythm of construction. How long did you spend doing this on the meteor, with him and-

"I fucking miss the Mayor," you say, stacking pillows around the couch. It's a rare acknowledgement of feelings, for you, but nothing he hasn't heard before a million times.

He sighs, leaning against your shoulder. Upper arm, really, but it works out about the same. "Me too."

The rest of it comes together in silence, the absence of the Mayor sitting heavy over the whole thing. He would have liked this, you think.

* * *

"Welcome to the Strider-Vantas Man Cave," you say, wrapping your arm around his shoulders.

"Why does _your_ name come first?"

"Because," you say, tapping the tip of his button nose with your other hand, "it was _my_ idea."

He shoves at your arm, twisting out of your grip to snarl up at you. "Excuse you, _who_ was it who did all the fucking _work_?"

That one's easy. "The best bro a guy could have," you say, winking behind your shades. That gets you one of his trademark shy Vantas smiles, hidden behind another shove and a "fuck you".

* * *

It's dark.

 _No shit, numbnuts_ , the Karkat in your head says, because you know your best bro well enough to know how he'd respond if you made the choice to point out the clearly obvious.

Which, yeah, of course it's dark. You've only spent the last seven years with every window covered in blackout curtains, and the last _forever_ with your shades firmly in place. Add in the layers of blankets and pillows of the fort and you have a recipe for really fucking dark.

At least he seems comfortable here, hidden from a world determined to put him on a pedestal, as the president-to-be who'll lead all trollkind to a better future. Hidden from judging eyes, the way yours are hidden from him.

"Hey, Karkat," you murmur, before sliding your shades off. The world's brighter without them, and you wonder how long his eyes have been that strikingly amber.

He turns to face you, eye to naked eye for the first time. "They're..."

Bright red, he doesn't say. Like his blood. Like yours, still fresh in your mind, dripping from- You swallow. "Yeah."

Silence descends over the both of you, which is more common than anyone who knows you would realise but still rare as fuck. The sound of silence is the sound of your thoughts. Steel and blood and-

"Dave?" he whispers.

You can feel his breath on your lips, he's that close. "Yeah?" you answer, just as quietly.

Glancing down, at where your hands aren't quite touching, he smiles that shy Vantas smile again. "Thanks." He swallows, loud in the small space you've made. "For... trusting me, I guess."

"I don't just _trust_ you, I believe in you, like no one's ever believed in anyone before, here, I'll rap it out for you-"

"No!" he says hoarsely, slapping his hand over your mouth before you can bust out some sick rhymes. "No, you don't have to, I believe you. I believe that... that you believe in me. It's easier than believing in myself."

If his deceptively soft palm wasn't pressed up against your lips, you'd be tempted to reference _anime_. But it is, so you can't.

So instead you curl a hand around the nape of his neck, breaths mingling, and wonder why this feels so natural. Is it because you've spent the last seven years with him all up in your personal space, by which you mean the hive in which you both live? Maybe it's because, for the three years before _that_ , he was the only non-Mayor person on the entire fucking meteor who wasn't too busy to talk to you.

Or maybe it's because he _gets_ you, in a way no one else does.

He sighs, bonking his forehead against yours so your hair's feathered together, his hand sliding down to your shoulder. "Do you really think I can make it? I'm not like your Human Obama."

"Karkat," you say, in the most serious voice you can, tilting his head so you're looking him right in the eyes. This is important. More important than anything else ever has or could be. "You're so much more than Obama."

Then you kiss him. Or he kisses you, you're not quite sure how it happened, but the point is your lips are on his and it feels _right_. Like this is what you've been waiting for all along. Which is sappy and lame like those romcoms he's always watching with you, crying into your shoulder while you ironically shed a single manly tear-

His thumb brushes your cheek, wiping away the totally unironic tear you hadn't noticed sliding down it.

Lifting your hand, you cover his, leaning into his soft palm with a sigh.

Another silence descends over the both of you, broken only by the sounds of your breaths. You're still halfway in shock, heart trying to fucking pirouette off the handle in disbelief. You kissed _Karkat_. You _kissed_ Karkat.

And _he_ kissed _you_. Which is something you definitely hadn't expected. 

"So," he says eventually, turning his hand over to twist his fingers with yours and squeezing softly. Another barrier gone, the habitual physical distance you'd kept because you didn't want to ruin a good thing, except it's not ruined at all, he feels the same way somehow, and all you can say is:

"So."

"I know we're probably supposed to, fucking, pail or some shit now, but..." He leans his forehead against yours, eyes closed. "Can that wait? I'm still wrapping my head around... this."

You'd riff on that, joke about him having a fear of seeing your dick, but without your shades you can't pretend you don't feel the same way. "Of course, dude," you say instead, and kiss at the corner of his mouth. "We have all the _time_ in the world."

"Fuck you."

"And here I thought you-"

Rolling his eyes, he cuts you off with a kiss, and it's. You could get used to this. Chilling with your best bro in a blanket fort, totally 100% yes homo.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Never Gonna Give You Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) by Rick Astley, because it's on my brand new [Davekat playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlXb__empnogoyPEtGj5R14SSnKMoEoF-).
> 
> The epilogue turned me from a casual Davekat shipper to an emphatic Davekat shipper. Then tainted their kiss with _Dirk_ :K  
> Getting serious for a second, I actually really enjoyed the epilogue overall. Well, aside from Meat 34 and Meat 38 for reasons (read: Dirk), but that's what fanfic's for XD
> 
> Hence this, bc I want them to be happy and also blanket forts are a great concept.


End file.
